


you're my superstar ♡

by kurouzucho



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Slow Burn, kyoko and makoto are engaged, toko and byakuya arent together yet rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurouzucho/pseuds/kurouzucho
Summary: after being confronted by an emotional toko fukawa one day at work, byakuya togami sees another side of a woman he'd always looked down upon.
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Togami Byakuya, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this isnt anywhere NEAR finished!! please feel free to give critique or anything!!

Years had passed since that event. Years I'd spent alone, cooped up in an office. Years I'd spent with only the shallow company of my business associates - those in the Future Foundation with myself. Hardly much of a regular, balanced friendship, I'd say. They only saw me as their superior, their boss, which I was. And I was more than happy with this perception of me.

  
Still, something felt missing. I couldn't quite place my finger on it. I never cared for friendship. It was nothing but a roadblock in my path to success. I knew friendship wasn't quite what I was missing. I was left questioning what this void was meant to be filled by for longer than I could keep track of. Long enough that I even forgot about it. At least until I saw her again.

  
"G-Get out of my way!" I heard a familiar voice cry out from outside my office, followed by a higher-pitched voice:

  
"Toko, be nice!" it said, almost scolding. I strained my ears to hear her next words, "You got this," before all was silent again.

  
I pushed my glasses up the bridge of my nose, evened out the papers on my desk and clicked my pen closed, readying myself for another infuriating encounter. After a long moment spent braced in anticipation, a colleague of mine burst in through the office door. As it opened I caught a glimpse of somebody else behind her, and despite not seeing them well, I had my guesses on who it was.

  
Nevertheless, said colleague stormed in, purpose in her eyes. She looked different to when I'd last seen her properly - her greasy hair now all tied into a thick braid which she wore over her right shoulder. Her clothing consisted of formal clothes, as was Future Foundation policy, only her pencil skirt had a large, noticable slit down the side. I made a mental note to chide her on that later.

  
Her face, however, hadn't changed a bit. In fact, if anything, she'd only gotten uglier. But it would be impossible for me to forget a face like that, and I recognized it as undoubtedly the eternally obnoxious Toko Fukawa.

  
"What do you want, Fukawa?" I asked, placing my pen down onto the desk and turning in my swivel chair to face her.

  
"I'll t-tell you what I wa-wa-want!" she snapped, her stutter shining through more now than ever. Nerves, I assumed. But the fire in her eyes seemed real, and passionate, all the same. "I... Just wa-wanted to let you know that, I'm not intere-interested in you anymore. So I'll- I'll leave you alone! And I don't forgi-give you, even after you letting me b-be a part of this whole deal!"

  
She paused, and I opened my mouth to speak, only for her to continue: "I bet you were even... Forced to let me join! Ha, yeah... That big-boobed bimbo p-paid you to get me in so I wo-wouldn't feel left out!"

  
"You of all people should know that money wouldn't persuade me any," I said bluntly. "Now, if that's all you have to say, do me a favour and get out of my face before I change my mind again. Letting your emotions take you over like this isn't convincing me to let you stay here any longer exactly, now, is it?"

  
Her eyes widened, and she began almost... Whimpering. It was like her throat was one step ahead of her brain, which was still searching itself for words, while the throat wanted to just get something out while it had the chance. Regardless of this, I interrupted her noise with a stern, "Get out."

  
"B-Bastard!" she cried once more, before scrambling back out of my office. As the door slammed shut in her wake, I found my head clouded with regret, and filled with thoughts I couldn't quite distinguish. As well as this, I also had some sick kind of curiosity that played at my mind. I wanted to know what else she was going to say. Surely, that couldn't have been all that she had come to me for. Especially not at the risk of her career.

  
I shook my head. No, I shouldn't care. I shouldn't even be thinking about what she has to say if it doesn't concern business. What happened was merely a waste of my time, a precious minute I would never get back.

  
I lowered my head, picked up my pen, and returned to my paperwork in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haven't proofread the whole thing yet so excuse any spelling errors or anything i'll fix them

"Togami," a voice called my name just as I was leaving through the reception to begin my walk home. I turned on my heels to face her - Kyoko Kirigiri, another colleague of mine, fiancée of associate Makoto Naegi. "Myself and the other 'survivors' are getting drinks, care to join us?"

  
For a moment, I hesitated. The six of us had grown apart in the years, after all. It wasn't usual to be given an offer to spend time with them. Nevertheless, I held my chin high and spun back around, answering with an: "I'm busy."

  
"No you aren't." She said. "Listen, not that I care if you come or not, but Makoto wants all of us to be there together. It's been a while, you can take a few minutes out of your 'busy schedule' to be with the people you know you'd be dead without."

  
"You're hilarious." I pulled open one of the reception's glass doors and took a step out. The other door opened, and Kyoko walked past me, flashing me a slight smirk as she did so.

  
"Yes, I am well-known for my jokes aren't I?" she chuckled. She paused in her steps, staring directly into me as she spoke, "We're going now. I'll see you there."

  
And with that, she was gone, already walking down the path outside the building that led to the street. I followed in the same steps, intending to make my way back home. I knew which bar she meant, and it was disgusting. I wasn't going to waste my time and money on mediocre drinks, in a cheap, humid, 10x20 room that could barely even fit myself and a cat inside, just to attempt to make idle conversation with people I never cared about. Or so I thought.

  
As I passed the building, my movements slowed. I stared at the wooden doors. I wondered what was happening behind them; how the conversation was going, what developments others had made in their personal lives, where they were planning on heading. Whether it was simply curiosity, or genuine interest, I didn't know. It didn't matter. Whatever it was, it took me through those two doors.

  
Inside, I was greeted by four familiar faces, all squeezed around one tiny, circular table. Two of them had definitely pulled up chairs for themselves, and I knew I wouldn't be able to fit in as well if I did the same, so I made the sensible decision to remain standing as I approached.

  
"I knew you'd come," Kyoko said, matter-of-fact. I rolled my eyes.

  
"Togamiiins!" Oh great.

  
Rising to his feet was Yasuhiro Hagakure, a man four years my senior (despite once being in the same class as me) with all the intelligence of a braindead warthog. He threw his arms out either side of him in an attempt to hug me, which was met with me taking a step back and shooting him a disgusted glare. The message was conveyed, thankfully, and he collapsed back into his seat. "Where you been, man? I haven't seen you in forever, haha... So good to hang again, y'know?"

  
"Hagakure, we work in the same building, you oaf," I sneered.

  
"I don't really blame him for forgetting that," Makoto said with an awkward laugh - one befitting of his... Constant state. "You know, when you're always in that office of yours, it's easy to think you just stopped existing."

  
"Yeah, really!" the colleague who hadn't yet spoken piped up. This grating voice belonged to Aoi Asahina, a woman with as little personality as she had brains. "You spend your whole time cooped up in that little office. Like seriously, do you even go out for lunch?"

  
"I bring my own," I answered. "Just so I don't have to put up with the rest of you plebeians."

  
As if I was joking, the group burst into laughter, and it was at this point that I noticed somebody was missing. There should have been six of us in total, but I could only count myself and the four who were sat around the table. I looked around the room while the others were distracted, but caught no sign of her.

  
"Not that it really matters," I began, looking back down at my associates. "But where might Fukawa be? I thought Naegi wanted everybody here."

  
"Oh, she's just in the bathroom," Aoi said. "Actually she's been in there for a while. Someone should check on her..."

  
"No, dude..." Yasuhiro mumbled, cupping his hand over his mouth. "What if she's, like... Just takin' a huge shit?"

  
"Yeah, well, if you knew anything about her, you'd know why I'm worried!" She crossed her arms. "Togami! You're standing up already, you go check on her."

  
"I can't. I'm a man."

  
"It's one bathroom and it's unisex," she hummed. "And you don't even have to go in, just knock on the door! She doesn't even like me, maybe she'll, like, cooperate if you talk to her."

  
"No. You were the one who was worried about her to start with, now go." I waved a dismissive hand towards her, like shooing a cat. To my surprise, she stood up and made her way to the bathroom, albeit reluctantly and with a grumble under her breath.

  
Naturally, I took advantage of this opportunity and lowered myself into the chair she was sat on before. Yet, I felt no more involved in whatever conversation was happening before me. If anything, I was even more disconnected as my mind started wandering as it had earlier. I thought about Toko, and Aoi being so openly worried about her, despite all the rude comments Toko had spat at her. But I would be lying if I said I didn't know exactly why she was worried.

  
As she had told me all those years ago, she had something of a water phobia. Thanks to childhood trauma, so she said. Thinking about it, I still remembered all the details she'd told me of what had caused this phobia, and how hearing this didn't even phase me at the time. In fact, it was much easier to pretend to feel bad for her when I didn't care, than now, when...

  
I shook the thought from my mind, which alerted the attention of Yasuhiro, who put his hand on my shoulder. "Woah, what was that?"

  
I brushed his hand away. "Nothing. Just chills."

  
"Oh! Dude I can give you my jacket thing if you-"

  
"No thank you, that won't be necessary," I sighed. He was already starting to remove his blazer, which he stopped once I spoke.

  
"Haha, okay, if you say so." He flashed me a smile. I exhaled through my nose in response.

  
If I was being honest with myself, Yasuhiro's concern was appreciated. When he wasn't smoking or spewing idiocy, he was decent company, which was more than I could say for most of the people in this room. I never knew if he recognized that this was how I thought of him, or if he really was stupid enough to keep showing me kindness despite how I acted towards him. Regardless, it was, admittedly, nice to have somebody like that.

  
Interrupting that train of thought was Aoi, who was bounding towards us, dragging Toko behind her by the sleeve of her blazer. She sang, "Lady n' gentlemen, we got her!"

  
"I-I don't want to sit with the rest of you!" Toko snapped, tearing her arm away from Aoi's grasp. She mumbled something through grit teeth, quiet enough that I couldn't quite make out what she was saying.

  
"If you don't want to spend time with us, then why don't you leave?" Aoi folded her arms and tapped her foot in frustration. "Come on, for once, just talk to people."

  
"It's not like any of you wa-want me here an-anyway," she hissed, before slinking away to a separate table and sitting alone, hunched over and picking at the skin around her nails.

  
"We do, that's why we- You know what? Nevermind. Sit alone for all I care." Aoi approached the table, digging her heels into the floor when she noticed me sitting in her seat. "Hey, I was sitting there!"

  
"I know. Then you got up." I smirked and lowered my head, looking up at her through my brows.

  
"You're so cheeky," she sighed. But I wasn't really listening. Like before, my mind began wandering to what Toko really wanted to say to me. And as if my feet were moving of their own accord, I rose and began making my way towards the bar.

  
"You can have the chair again," I said over my shoulder to Aoi, before turning to the bartender. I gave a quick glance at the menu, although I didn't really read it. I knew what I was going to buy already. I raised up two fingers as I spoke, "Two beers, thanks."

  
"Right away, sir." He nodded, and spun around to retrieve two bottles of Asahi, which he poured into two individual glasses he'd gotten from below the bar. I paid him, then took a glass in each hand and made my way to Toko's table. I slid her one of them, then sat in the seat across from her with mine. Obviously, I wasn't planning on drinking it. Not my kind of drink. It was just to help break the tension.

  
And maybe, I could coax more out of her if she was a little drunk.

  
"Wh-Why are you here? I don't want your pi-pi-pity drinks!" she snapped.

  
"Now that we're in a less professional setting," I began, ignoring what she had said entirely, "What did you really want to say to me in my office? Go on. I'm listening."

  
"I, I just..." She stared at me, then turned her gaze down to the beer I'd set in front of her. "N-No way, I'm not opening up you now, you missed your chance, p-pal!"

  
"Toko," I said with a sigh, "I was busy. If you seriously think confronting me with your pathetic little sob stories during work hours is appropriate, then you'd be mistaken. There's a time and a place, and I'm giving you that now, so I'd suggest you take it."

  
"F-Fine!" She shot a sharp glance downwards, picking at her nails again as she was earlier. She seemed to be mustering up the courage to speak again, so I kept quiet. Last time, it seemed she had emotional support with her, after all. And I understood. This wasn't something I was going to pick at. She had anxiety, I knew she did, and coming to a superior with personal issues must be a daunting task indeed.

  
But, what was I even saying? It was inappropriate. It was her fault for not being prepared to have such a conversation at a sensible time.

  
Regardless, and as much as I didn't want to, I understood. I wasn't quite sure how, but... I understood.

  
"O-Okay," Toko finally breathed. "Here's the thing. I-I'm done with id-idolizing you and making you out to b-b-be some bi-big deal that you're not!"

  
I was already taken aback by how sudden and forward she was after all that hesitation, but I listened.

  
"You really think you're so-something special, but... After everything, after growing up and me-meeting good people, it's so hard to even think a-about you without my stomach churning!" she cried. "I'm not saying I-I'm a good person, everyone knows I'm not, but... I'm actually tr-tr-trying!"

  
The last part of her sentence came out with such raw emotion, I felt it bring up a sense of unease within me. She sounded like she was close to tears.

  
"You just think you can si-sit around thinking that feeling like you're b-better than everyone else will fulfill you, b-but... I'll bet you're really not happy." She stared directly into me through clouded glasses. "I'll bet y-you go home each night and sit there with your stupid fancy French tea wi-wishing you had someone to share it with, but you don't, a-a-and you never will, a-and you're going to d-d-die alone and unloved in a crappy wooden coffin in the ground ju-just like everybody else!

  
"And you w-wouldn't dare be like 'everybo-body else', would you?" she hissed, narrowing her eyes at me. Then she sighed, and took a long drink of beer. I thought about everything she said, and truly, it shook me to the core. How well she could peer into me and pick out things even I couldn't recognize. She was intelligent, and a good judge of character. Or maybe, she knew me just that well from all that time she'd spent stalking me.

  
"A-And," she started up again. "I'm sorry for b-being so creepy. A-And I mean it! I was just a stupid kid and I thought y-you were really cool and something special like you always p-pretend you are. B-But, even if you are a massive jerk, I'm still s-sorry. No one deserves to p-put up with that and I'm done. I'll leave you alone."

  
She sounded defeated. I paused for a long moment, waiting for her to continue, but she didn't. She just took another sip of her drink and turned away from me.

  
"Apology accepted," I said.

  
"W-What?"

  
"What are you, deaf? Apology accepted." She stared at me, wide-eyed, as if expecting me to elaborate. "I forgive you. Now, if you're done, I'll be getting home."

  
"R-Right... Yeah, I'm done," she mumbled.

  
I nodded in response, satisfied, and rose to my feet, formally smoothening out my shirt as I did so. "Great."

  
My beer remained at the table with Toko.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long to put out i was visiting my boyfriend for a week :( but its here now!! i havent proofread the final thing i just. rewrote it 2 whole times so hopefully its good AAAAA

The entire journey home, Toko's words hardly even crossed my mind. I went through my regular evening ritual as usual - I made myself dinner, which I ate alone and in silence, I washed the dishes after I was finished, then took some 'me time' before heading to bed.

I suppose, during all that time, my mind was occupied with things I considered more important. I didn't have time to think about things. What if I got distracted by it? I would never take my focus away from a task at hand, especially if it would only be detrimental to me.

But when one sleeps, you simply aren't allowed to focus or you'll never find yourself drifting off. And it was as I was laying in bed that night, all that had been said at the bar came flooding back to me and echoing between my ears.

I found myself staring up at the ceiling, wondering why I hadn't bothered to say anything in response, to argue and defend myself. Maybe I was just tired. I'd been working hard, after all, of course I wouldn't want to bother with that. Maybe it had drained me emotionally, and I couldn't bring myself to argue back with someone who wouldn't listen.

Or maybe, she was just right.

But, no, that didn't matter, even if she was. I wouldn't have gotten this far in my life if it wasn't for my attitude. The fact of the matter was I couldn't afford to be 'like everybody else'. I would have been as good as dead had I not claimed the title of (now ex-) Ultimate Heir.

The truth was, I already knew I was terrible as a human being. In the environment I was raised in, it was necessary to not feel empathy and to be willing to deceive to get to where you needed to be. I wasn't about to unlearn that. Every single advancement I had made in my life came from that behaviour, and changing it would be detrimental. I could lose my job, a position that I'd definitely earned. I could be exiled from the Togami family, and I'd live in shame for the rest of my sorry existance until I died alone and unloved.

My eyes widened for a moment, and I cupped my hand to my mouth. Did I really just think that?

Toko had said the same earlier, that if I continued this life I was going to die alone and unloved. But if I were to change that, I would surely die alone and unloved, too, right?

Was I really that doomed?

No, no. It didn't matter. Life is a game, as long as I died successful and with a bloodline to continue, I'd have won.

Continuing the bloodline... It was something I'd have to begin soon. To have children with the best women from all around the globe, to have those same children battle for the title I had once earned, and the winner to find themselves in my shoes after it all.

But that wasn't what I wanted, and I knew it wasn't solely because of my own feelings.

I shut my eyes tight and held my forehead with both hands as memories came flooding back. The memories of little children being forced to grow up too soon. Memories of never quite feeling good enough, and knowing that a single test score could decide my entire future, a matter of success for life and a fate worse than death. How myself along with my many siblings would often play dirty when somebody began to take the lead. Intimidating, threatening, hitting, even-

I swung my arm out, as if trying to push something, someone, away. I only struck my bedside lamp, which toppled onto the floor with a crash. I flinched at the sound of glass shattering, before breathing out a slow, shaky sigh. I could clean it up in the morning.

I rolled onto my side and curled up as tight as I could. I didn't know when I was going to get to sleep, but it didn't matter. I was used to falling asleep late. I was used to this happening each night.

I gently closed my eyes as a cold bead rolled down my cheek and onto my pillow, lulled to sleep by the sound of my own quiet sobbing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also i have no idea why the tiny paragraph indent is gone dont ask me ill fix the others when im home im about to head out anyway yes hope u enjoyed this chapter sorry its short


End file.
